What are brothers for?
by gingerwolf212
Summary: After Weiss' brother gets kicked out of his old school he decides to go to beacon despite Weiss' pleads not to but will his arrive into team RWBY be a bad thing or a good?
1. Chapter 1

"DAD DO YOU EVER LISTEN, I TOLD YOU CLEARLY THAT I DIDN'T WANT WOLFE TO COME HERE! BEACON IS MY SPACE WERE I CAN BE UNDISTURBED!" Weiss had been yelling down the phone at her father for over an hour now, yet the topic had not altered.

"NO I DON'T CARE IF HE'AS BEEN KICKED OUT OF EVERY OTHER SCHOOL, THAT'S HIS FAULT! NO DON'T HANG UP- urh god I wish you'd just listen to me for one minute, then maybe you might know you own daughter better!" She knew he couldn't hear her, but she knew he wouldn't listen even if he could.

She slammed down the phone, her rage clearly showing despite her attempts to suppress it.

"Uh, Weiss, you ok?" Ruby questioned worriedly. She hadn't seen Weiss this mad since she found out she wasn't leader of team WRBY.

"Oh! Ruby! I didn't see you there. Uh, how long have you been standing there?" Ruby just rolled her eyes. No other words were spoke, for Weiss had just gotten her answer. Ruby had heard everything.

"Yeah, um, maybe you want to keep your yelling to a minimum. I heard you over at the forge," Stated Ruby matter-of-factly, "Anyway, why are you so miffed about your brother coming to Beacon? It's not like he's going to be getting in your spotlight or anything," It was no secret Weiss liked to be the center of attention, no matter the predicament. Even if it meant stealing, she had always loved the spotlight since the day when she was born.

When she was younger, she would always be singing into the solid platinum hairbrush and writing songs about how lonely she was. On her 14th birthday, her uncle bought her a record to say sorry for forgetting her birthday two years in a row. To Weiss, it was absolutely worth it.

On June 12thm 2010, Miss Schnee released her song, Mirror Mirror, which climbed the charts to number 2, with Justin bieber taking number 1 with Baby, Baby (there's just something about naming songs twice) and she's hated him ever since, and wanted to get to number 1, so she would pass Justin bieber AND his bad hair cut.

"So when's your bro coming? I hope it's soon. I've been wanting to meet my girlfriend's brother for ages!" Ruby and Weiss had been dating, in secret, now for 2 weeks, although Yang knew because she had walked in on them making out on Blakes bed, but other than that nobody knew, and they both wanted to keep it that way.

"Hopefully he's not, but if he does it should be later on today around 7," That meant only 3 hours untill his arrival. That's assuming Weiss hadn't managed to scare him off by then.

* * *

"So, Yang, read this book and try to memorize as much as you can and you might not fail that Grimm Studies test," Yang nodded and gave a lop-sided smile, opened the book to a random page, and began to read.

Blake couldn't help but smile a bit at her girlfriend's antics. There was no way Yang was going to get an A on this test, so she might as well, at least, pass. Unlike team White Rose, Blake and Yang had been dating 2 months without being discovered. Yang thought about telling Ruby when she found out about Weiss, but where's the fun in that?

"What do you think those two love birds are doing?" Yang asked, not looking up from her book. Normally, Blake was the one to do this, but Yang took studying seriously, much to their resident heiress' relief. If Yang failed several tests, she could be kicked out of Beacon. Not that Weiss wouldn't mind that, but she wasn't that cold hearted (and if so they could get a replacement that was, potentially much worse)

"Well when we left Weiss was yelling at the phone, so I guess there probably discussing Weiss' daddy issues," Blake laughed down her nose at her own remark. Weiss got everything she wanted. She was an heiress, after all, but Weiss always had problems consulting her father that she never told anyone about.

"Hey think fast!" A tall boy with light blue hair hurtled a rugby ball straight at Yang. Typically, Yang had no idea what was happening, and just sat waiting for an impact that never came.

"Nice catch, I'm Wolfe. Do either of you know were I can find a small heiress that throws a lot of hissyfits?" Blake put the ball back on the table and glared at the boy as thought, if she thought hard enough, he might just go away while trying to hold back a laugh at the whole situation.

"Uh sorry about that, is she doing to be ok?" His long blue hair sheltered his face as he rested on the table, looking to see if Yang was still alive.

"Yeah, so you're looking for Weiss. We were actually just finishing up here and going back to our dorm." Wolfe looked a bit thrown off guard at the sudden gesture as he was looking for his sister, Weiss.

"We're in her team." Yang explained, having woken up from her near death experience, and was heading towards the exit with Blake.

"Ok." He grabbed his ball and followed them to their dorm.

* * *

"Hello Weiss, my dearest sister, it's been awhile. Still as princessy as ever I see." Weiss sent a glare across the room, her left eye began twitching slightly as she took as sip of her coffee.

"What? Not pleased to see your older brother? Come on give me some sugar, you know you want to." a groan escaped the heiress's lips at her brother's choice of words.

"Are you sure you two are related?" Wolfe walked over to his sister and embraced her in a tight bear hug from behind.

"Uh, let me go you buffoon! Unfortunately yes, we are." Weiss turned around to give him her famous ice cold stares, but didn't as she was faced with a puppy dog face cute enough to rival Ruby's.

"So Wolfe, how long are you going to be staying with us?" Ruby questioned, taking out some cookie dough out from their small freezer.

"Till I get kicked out, I don't have a team yet, so they told me to crash with you guys till I get one," Weiss fainted before he could even finish, the last thing she heard was Yang's laughter and Blake's muffled giggles.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 1

"Good mornin!" Wolfe's dorky face was merely inches away from Weiss' face, the heiress was enjoying her sleep until her dimwit of a brother awoke her from it.

"I'd say it was more like afternoon, then again what defines wether its afternoon or morning, oh wait that's am and pm but what defines time, the sunset but what is the sun?!" Ruby appeared from behind him holding a cup of coffee and a cookie.

"Urh, it was enough having to cope with one of you, never mind two." Weiss groaned into her pillow, not wanting to wake up and take on the day.

"Don't be like that, you sound like Winter." Wolfe frowned as he imagined his older sister Winter.

"No, I don't because I haven't rubbed it in your face that I'm a huntress now, that I'm engaged to the richest man in Vale and I'm dad's favorite child." Weiss snarled sarcastically while sitting up in her bed and re-adjusting her hair.

"Yeah because you're not engaged, you've got the same ness ness as her thou." Wolfe got off Weiss' bed and made his way over to the living room area and current guest bedroom.

"Yeah ok then, hey, where's Yang and Blake?" Weiss had now fully woken up and was searching around the room for the duo.

"They went out for breakfast, they got tied of waiting and you told us never to wake you." she sighed she had said never to wake her but she also was looking forward to a team breakfast not that she' d tell them that.

Weiss hurried away into the bathroom and got ready for their school day.

"Come on if we get going now that maybe we won't have to rush off to class with our breakfast still in our mouth." Weiss herded the two out the door and they all hurried off to the cafeteria.

"Ahh, Weiss and Ruby how nice of you to finally join us ohh and you brought our new student, take a seat." Professor port hurried them away from the hall and into the classroom.

"Class this is Wolfe our new student blah blah blah be nice, now back to my triumphant victory over the deathstalker pack, so their I was a handsome young hunter armed with nothing but my bare hands..." Wolfe found it funny how one person could have so much hair on their top lip without it having to have a visa and a birth certificate.

"Hey sir, have you ever thought about shaving off that thing on you upper lip or at least taking it to the pound and letting someone adopt it." the class erupted into laughter all apart from one heiress, yes she found it funny but she knew if she laugh she d never hear the end of it.

"Ahh you think you funny boy, well why don't we she how you do against a Boarbatusk then we'll she who's laughing." a croak broke free from ports mouth his mustache bouncing up and down every time he opened his mouth.

"Bring it on!" Ruby was now gripping her seat, this was one of the best things that had happened since Weiss went up against the Boarbatusk in their first term.

"The task is simple, defeat the Grimm, BEGIN!" he slammed his axe onto the lock releasing the Grimm into the classroom.

He was quick to withdraw his weapon a long white bo staff, the Grimm bowled itself forward, mind set on getting the first hit.

He quickly dodged it by ascending into the air swinging the staff across his body breaking it into two halves.

He let gravity work its magic and he dropped down right next to the boar, still in it's slight dizzy state from rolling about it took no notice to the boy, a small bullet filled with black dust was fired from the end piercing the underbelly and coming out the other side.

"You said it was a simple task, but that was dead simple, get it cause it's dead." The room was all silent apart from Yang's sniggering but was soon silenced by an ice cold glare.

"Yes very good Wolfe, you will grow up to be a fine hunter just like me, did I ever tell you about the time I fought off a pack of over a dozen Boarbatusk." Just as he was about to break into story about his adventures as a hunter the bell rang symbolling break.

"Class dismissed." the halls were soon flooded with students each not wanting to be last in line for lunch.

"So what do you guys do for fun around here?" he hooked an arm around Weiss, a growl hummed in the heiress's throat at the boys contact, ever since he got here it had been like it was back home.

It wasn't a bad thing but it wasn't a good one either, you see Weiss had never really fit in with any crowd hell she never had time to but Wolfe he just did what he want while somehow managing to pass his exams train and please their father, she felt slightly envious.

"Weiss could we talk in private for a sec?" the heir slipped her gaze past the blue hair to red, Ruby was gesturing towards a shaded bench under an oak tree.

"Sure go ahead." Wolfe unhooked his arm from his sister while Blake and Yang just nodded and they all continued on towards the cafeteria.

"What do you want?" Weiss sighed slightly as she turned to face away from the sun.

"Well your kind of acting all stuck up again, and well your kind of also being a jerk to your brother, could you just calm down a bit for me." Ruby lent her head to the side and pouted trying to show she wasn't happy.

"I'm not acting stuck up and I'm defiantly not a jerk." the ice queen stuck by her nickname and give her a cold yet loving glare as she was her girlfriend after all.

Ruby just responded with a short glace and then stood up placing a light kiss on her forehead.

"Really." and with that she walked away.

Minutes later she was still sat there, Ruby's light touch ever lingering on her skin, maybe she was right I should lay off a bit.

She got up and walked her way to the cafeteria making sure to have a bright smile on her face and a cheery tone to her voice.


End file.
